Season Two
Season Two of Glee: The New Touch (or simply referred as The New Touch or GTNT), was officialy confirmed on February 10, 2014, and is going to have 22 episodes. The season will premiere on April 19, 2014, and new episodes will be posted every Saturday. Cast New Cast Three new high school faculty members will be introduced this season, including a new football coach and a new counselor. In addition, there will be three new glee club members this season ater the departure of members Shan Wittles, Grady Ewen and Andre McBridge at the end of the first season. Jennifer Lawrence will join the recurring cast as Helena Turetsky, the new school guidance counselor. Actress and singer, Natalia Tena, was in talks for the role as well. Max Adler was reported to join the recurring cast and will play a character called Austin Michaels. In mid-March 2014, Angelina Jolie was confirmed to portray Olga Lobova, the new cheerleading coach in a main role. Auditions opened in mid-February. Main Cast This season will feature glee club members, returning from the first season: gay sassy cheerleader struggling with his parents aceptance, Brandon Day (portrayed by Brendan Dooling), sweet cheerleader, struggling from a relationship that may turn her world completely, Iris Novak (portrayed by Shaleine Woodley), head cheerleader, hiding her past with her bitchy personality and struggling to remain on the top, Kat Kowalski (portrayed by Elizabeth Olsen), popular football player, struggling with his inner demons, Kyle Stoner (portrayed by Dave Franco), sweet and bubbly, Leni Torres (portrayed by Selena Gomez), bisexual outgoing guy, dealing with family and financial crisis, Lucas Drake (portrayed by Colton Haynes), recently coming out bisexual, indie-chick, Rose Mitchel (portrayed by Nellie Veitenheimer), misterious and harmed, dealing with the past and his own mind, Samuel X (portrayed by Adam Lambert) and sassy and confident, Ula Dwayne (portrayed by Elle Warner), dealing with her financial issues and self confidence. New main cast members joining glee club include: new Senior football player, Ricky Nelson (portrayed by Adam Gregory), new student, dealing with adjustment and social aceptance, Mason Coperland (portryaed by Brant Daughtery), and hipster girl dealing with family issues, Lennon Larson (portrayed by Elle Fanning). Also part of the main cast is glee club teacher, Nick Adams (portrayed by Mika) and new Russian cheerleading coach, running away from her past, Olga Lobova (portrayed by Angelina Jolie). Promoted to the main cast, after being recurring last season were: bitchy cheerleader and Kat's best friend, a Senior completely blind about her future, Lexie Hope (portrayed by Hayden Pannettiere) and Nick's girlfriend, coming from an ashamed past of sex addiction and still strugling to asjust to a normal life, Amy Little (portrayed by Mila Kunis). Seniors (Class of 2015) *'Dave Franco' as Kyle Stoner (tba/22) *'Adam Gregory '''as Ricky Nelson (tba/22) '(NEW)' *'Colton Haynes as Lucas Drake (tba/22) *'Hayden Panettiere '''as Lexie Hope (tba/22) Juniors (Class of 2016) *'Brant Daugherty 'as Mason Copeland (tba/22) '(NEW) *'Brendan Dooling '''as Brandon Day (tba/22) *'Selena Gomez as Leni Torres (tba/22) *'Adam Lambert '''as Samuel X (tba/22) *'Elizabeth Olsen 'as Kat Kowalski (tba/22) *'Nellie Veitenheimer 'as Rose Mitchel (tba/22) *'Elle Warner 'as Ula Dwayne (tba/22) *'Shailene Woodley 'as Iris Novak (tba/22) Freshmen (Class of 2018) *'Elle Fanning 'as Lennon Larson (tba/22) '(NEW) Faculty *'Angelina Jolie' as Olga Lobova (tba/22) (NEW) *'Mila Kunis '''as Amy Little (tba/22) *'Mika as Nick Adams (tba/22) Recurring Cast *'Max Adler '''as Austin Michaels (tba/22) '(NEW) *'Vanya Asher '''as Luka Zrinčović (tba/22) *'Cody Christian as Wezz Samson (tba/22) *'Penélope Cruz '''as Estrella Diaz (tba/22) '(NEW) *'Zooey Deschanel '''as Abigail Bell (tba/22) *'Finn Harries''' as Drew Johnston (tba/22) (NEW) *'Jack Harries' as Ethan Johnston (tba/22) (NEW) *'Adelaide Kane '''as Shan Wittles (tba/22) *'Jessica Kennedy Parker as Angelica Dunn (tba/22) *'Jennifer Lawrence '''as Helena Turetsky (tba/22) '(NEW) *'Ralf Mackenbach' as Erik Sørensen (tba/22) (NEW) *'Iwan Rheon '''as Ren Sayer (tba/22) *'Holland Roden''' as Sabina Love (tba/22) (NEW) *'''Denzel Whitaker '''as Adam Wilson (tba/22) Episodes TBA Category:Seasons Category:Season Two